After Class
by DeadManHBK
Summary: When Lexie decides to speak to her professor following class, she has no idea just what she is getting herself into... (Secretary FanFic)


Lexie watched her professor intently as he gave his lecture, trying hard to avoid the intense tingling she was feeling between her thighs. Since her first day in his class, she had immediately taken notice to how handsome and masculine he was. She loved watching his strong hands move about as he spoke so animatedly, and the way his eyes lit up when he came across something during class he was clearly quite passionate about. His voice smoothed over her like silk, and always left her in a steamy haze by the end of class. She always tried to sit somewhat close to the front of the room so she could admire his features, more specifically his sensuous mouth. She constantly wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft lips. If only she could get him to notice her...

As Edward Grey began to wrap up his final lecture for the day, he found himself on more than one occasion making the mistake of glancing at the one student he somehow became infatuated with. Never before had he came across this problem, but the moment she stepped into his lecture hall she immediately had his attention. Her piercing gray eyes held an endless depth, and hypnotized him on multiple occasions. She had the most tempting olive skin, which begged for his touch. However, if he were to be completely honest, what really made his mind wander to places it shouldn't was her plump ass. Every time he noticed it, his palms itched to reach out and touch...

Lexie took a deep breath before walking to the front of the room, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his white button up shirt and black slacks, the urge to lunge at him strong. "Professor Grey...sir?" she said timidly once she was before his desk.

"Yes Miss Smith?" he replied quietly, his eyes never leaving the paper he was reading over.

"I, um...here's the assignment which was due earlier this week. I apologize for it being late," she finally got out, and held out the essay she had written.

Setting down the red marker he had been holding, Edward slowly looked up at the young woman standing before him, taking in the flush on her cheeks and the darkened look in her eyes.

She wanted him, just as he wanted her. He had seen her expression and body language in past lectures, wondering if perhaps he was reading too far into it, but this verified what he had been questioning for weeks now. "Miss Smith...you know I don't tolerate late assignments," he commented, his voice still low and quiet.

"I know, sir, but I had a family emergency come up. I emailed you about it," she replied, a slight look of defeat on her face.

"I do not recall receiving this email you speak of. If you'd please, Miss Smith, join me in my office so I can look through my email once more and we can further discuss this," he replied, and stood once she nodded.

Lexie tried hard to still her erratic heartbeat as she followed her professor into his office, her need for him at an ultimate high. Standing before his desk, she watched as he smoothly slid into his chair, and pulled up his emails. He scrolled on his mouse for quite some time, and eventually shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Smith, but I did not receive it, which in return still makes this an unexcused late assignment," he commented as he stood up.

"But, but sir-" she began to protest, when he held up his hand.

"I might be able to work something out," he stated quietly, walking around to the front of his desk where she stood.

"Yes sir, anything. Please."

Edward felt something within him stir at her pleading tone, and all restraint flew out the window. Stepping behind her, he whispered in her ear, "Place your hands and elbows on the desk."

Lexie looked back at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry, sir?"

"Do not make me repeat myself again, Miss Smith. Place. Your hands. And elbows. On. The desk," he repeated, his voice like a purr to her, and hesitantly she did so, her action making it to where she was bent over his desk. He admired the view for a moment, before slowly stepping closer and reaching around her waist to work at her button and zipper.

"P-Professor-"

"Do not speak, unless I give you permission. Is that understood?"

Swallowing, Lexie nodded. "Yes sir," she whispered, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe when she felt him slowly pull her jeans down her hips, and just enough down her thighs to fully expose her backside. It was clear this was not normal behavior between school staff and students, and yet despite her brain yelling to make this stop, her body was winning this internal argument. She wanted whatever he was about to do in the worst way.

Edward stopped for a moment when her panty-clad ass was finally before him exposed and admired the view he had fantasized about, the obvious wet spot between her thighs not going unnoticed. The site of it made the erection in his pants grow even harder, and while he partially wanted to just fuck her right then and there, he kept his normal self control intact. He most definitely had plans for the little thing bent over his desk. "Now, Miss Smith. You're a smart girl, from what I've seen. Tell me - what does my policy say about this situation with your assignment?"

"I...I should receive a zero, sir," she whispered, her eyes closing when she felt his warm hand lightly run over the exposed portion of her cheek.

Leaning down, to where his lips were brushing against her ear, he murmured, "Do you know what is so wonderful about these offices?"

"No sir."

He paused, taking a moment to breathe in her intoxicating scent, before continuing, "You can customize them as you please...including sound-proofing them." Before she had the chance to respond, his hand came crashing down on her ass, his actions making her cry out. Straightening up, he added, "Now, again Miss Smith - what does my policy say?"

"I...I should get a zero," she replied in a shaky voice, feeling slightly scared but mostly incredibly turned on.

"Is it fair of me to make an exception for one of my many students?"

"N-No."

He once more gave a hard slap on her ass, eliciting another cry from her. "No what?"

Swallowing, she corrected herself. "No sir."

"And yet, you still asked. Is that correct?" he asked, bringing his hand down again on her backside. She remained silent this time, other than a nearly inaudible moan which did not go unnoticed by him.

"Yes sir."

"I don't think this sort of behavior should go without consequences, Miss Smith, so what do you think should be your punishment?"

She tried to find her voice, but her response came out in barely a whisper. "Spank me."

"Louder, Miss Smith."

"I said…spank me...please, sir."

Edward had to bite back the moan which threatened to bubble up out of him, and murmured, "You think I should spank you?" She nodded, and his hand once more came down on her. "Use your words."

"Yes...please, sir," she managed to get out, a slight pleading tone in her voice, and when he saw her give the slightest arch of her back, raising her ass up to him as an invitation, he let go and allowed his hand to rain down on her, giving ten hard slaps to each cheek before stopping to give her a break. By the time he stopped, she was panting heavily, and the moans she had tried to keep quiet he had also heard, turning him on even more.

Seeing her panties were completely soaked, he skimmed his fingers along her most feminine area, and this time she let out a much louder moan. "If I didn't know any better, Miss Smith, I'd think you're enjoying this."

"Yes sir," she whimpered, and when he continued to lightly touch her where she had wanted him to for so long, she laid her head down on the desk.

Suddenly, he slammed his hand down on the desk right next to her, making her yelp and jump up. "You are not allowed to have anything other than your arms on this desk. Is that clear?" He said in a dangerously low voice right next to her ear, and she immediately nodded.

"Yes sir...I'm sorry, sir..." she stammered, and he took his place behind her once more.

As punishment, Edward gave another round of ten strong slaps to each ass cheek, his actions making her moan more vocally, and by the time he stopped she was writhing before him. Seeing how bright red her skin was, he knew she had to be close to her breaking point, and lightly caressed the tender flesh. "Have you let anyone else do this to you before?" he inquired.

"No sir," she replied, her voice slightly shaky. She hesitated, before adding, "If I may be honest, sir...I'm grateful for that."

Curious, he commanded, "Please explain, Miss Smith."

She paused, and then glancing over her shoulder she replied, "You clearly know what you're doing. I like that." Closing her eyes when he began to once more caress her ass, she added quietly, "Professor...please..."

"Please what?"

Biting her lip, she whispered, "Please fuck me."

His willpower quickly growing paper thin, Edward stepped forward and pulled her flush against his groin, allowing her to feel his arousal. "Is this what you're wanting?" he murmured, and she responded by moving her hips against him. Reaching around, he slowly pulled her panties to the side and cupped her bared mound with his strong hand. Pulling her up to where her back was against his chest, he gently but firmly closed his free hand around her throat and added in a whisper, "Are you sure about that, Miss Smith?"

Putty in his hands, nodded, and whimpered, "Do whatever you want to me...just please make me come. I want you to make me come so bad."

All restraint gone with these words, he pushed her back down across the desk and yanked both her panties and jeans down to her knees before standing straight up once more. As he worked on the fly of his slacks he teased her clit for a moment, wanting to ensure she was in fact ready. Hearing her moan, and feeling how wet she was, was all he needed, and grasping her hips he quickly drove himself into her, staying still for a moment to take in the feel of being buried inside her. When she started to move her hips against him, he slowly withdrew, and plunged back in, immediately setting in a hard and fast pace. Her head falling back, Lexie let out an appreciative moan, and held onto the desk as he fucked her like she had never been fucked before.

Grasping a handful of her hair, Edward forced her head back and reached down to rapidly stroke her clit with his other hand. It was obvious neither of them would last much longer, but he was determined to make her come so hard she saw stars. "Professor...oh, professor..." she whimpered, trying to keep up with his urgent pace.

"Do not come until I tell you to," he panted in her ear, his fingers still working rapid circles around her clit as his other hand moved to her shoulder to gain more leverage.

Already feeling her climax quickly approaching, she tried hard to push it off, but with his big cock in her and his skilled hand on her clit she didn't know if it would be impossible.

Lexie heard the hitch in his breathing, noticing it became more erratic, when he suddenly commanded, "Now...come for me now, Lexie..."

As soon as he said this, her orgasm hit her hard, and bucking against him she cried out for him. As her orgasm receded, she heard his quiet groans, and closed her eyes when she felt him coming in her, and his hand squeezing her shoulder so tight she was certain there would be a bruise. Once it all passed, they collapsed forward onto the desk, with him draped over her. Resting his forehead against her shoulder blade, he softly covered her hand with his, and wrapped his other arm around her midsection, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing.

Finally, he stood back up, and put his clothes back in place. With a tenderness which surprised her, he softly pulled both her panties and jeans back up, and placed a light kiss in the center of her back before walking around his desk to once more sit in his chair. He gave a slight smirk when she continued to simply lie slumped over on his desk, her eyes closed and a look of euphoria on her face. "Miss Smith, it might be best if you compose yourself as well," he commented, a hint of amusement in his tone, and she gave a sheepish look as she stood up.

"Sorry sir," she replied quietly, looking down as she buttoned her jeans and straightened her shirt. When she looked back up at him, her stomach did a flip when he made the come hither motion at her with his finger. Biting her lip, she walked around the desk to where she was standing right next to him. "Yes, sir?" she asked, and gave a small squeak of surprise when he suddenly lifted her up to where she was sitting in front of him on his desk.

Placing his hands on her thighs, he looked her directly in the eye, and simply gazed at her a moment before finally stating, "I do believe there are some things we should discuss."

Lexie blushed slightly at this. "I suppose so," she replied, looking down.

Edward immediately grasped her chin, forcing her to look back up at him. "Miss Smith," he started, letting her chin go when he knew he had her attention, "I need to know where you want this to go from here. I don't like guessing games. If for you this was simply a onetime thing, we can leave it at that and go on as if nothing has changed."

Lexie thought for a moment, studying him as she tried to imagine what would happen ideally from that point on. Without even thinking, she suddenly heard herself say, "I don't want this to stop here.."

He simply watched her for a moment in return, before grasping a strand of her hair and letting it sift through his fingers as he continued in a lower tone, "If that is the case...please know, I do not share. You are mine, and mine only. Mine to touch...mine to fuck...but also mine to hold and care for."

Lexie felt a warmth spread through her chest, and down to her belly. "What would you prefer...sir?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

As his eyes scanned over her, his hand followed, caressing her neck, skimming over her breasts, and then down her side until it rested once more on her thigh. "Forgive me if what I am about to say in any way makes you uncomfortable...but I have been infatuated with you since the first time I saw you, Miss Smith. So with that, I'll leave you to guess what I would wish to happen."

She gave a small smile at his statement, honored by the fact a man so intelligent and sophisticated as he would want an awkward girl like her, and before she had the chance to hesitate she took his face in her hands and leaned forward to kiss him. She felt him tense, and just when she was about to pull away, he grabbed her and held her to him, rolling forward to get closer to her. Slowly they kissed, tasting and nipping at each other as their mouths melded sensuously. When they finally pulled away, she pressed her cheek to his and whispered in his ear, "I'm yours."

The blood in his veins turning to fire, Edward abruptly stood up, looking down at her with an intense gaze. He grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to look up at him, and let his eyes wander along her elegantly long neck, and down to her heaving chest, before latching his mouth onto where her neck met her shoulder. Lexie moaned softly as he nipped and sucked at her soft skin, the lust he stirred within her coming back stronger than ever. As his kisses trailed along her neck, her hands timidly rose to the collar of his shirt, where she slowly undid the buttons on the front of it, just enough to where his strong chest was exposed. Her hands dipped inside to feel the warm skin beneath it, the sensation of his chest hair under her fingertips heightening her arousal. She noticed he stopped what he was doing, and could hear his breathing deepening as he whispered her name, his hand smoothing over her cheek and his fingers sinking into her hair as he pressed light kisses along her jawline. Her eyes closed as he did so, and she quickly undid the rest of his shirt, her hands dipping lower to his stomach and playing with the hair she felt.

"You are so intoxicating," he murmured, nuzzling his nose just below her ear to take in her sweet smell.

"I...I want to feel your skin against mine..." she whispered, and pulled back to look up at him, hesitation in her eyes as her hands went to his shoulders to push the shirt down. He gave the faintest of nods, giving his approval, and she eagerly pushed it down and off him, immediately caressing him all over once his shirt was discarded on the floor. "You're so strong...and warm..." she commented, her voice so innocent and full of awe to him. He gave a small smirk at this, and once more kissed her deeply before quickly removing her shirt as well. He took a shaky breath as he drank in her bared torso, his mouth begging to cover every inch of that beautiful skin.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured in her ear as he reached around her and swiftly undid her bra. Pulling back, it was his turn to give a questioning expression, and she answered by letting her bra fall to the floor, exposing her full breasts to his hungry gaze. Unable to help himself, he let out a small groan and leaned down to cover one of her nipples with his mouth. Lexie couldn't keep quiet any longer, and let out a loud moan as he sucked and nipped on the hardened nipple. This making him even harder, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her middle section close to his as he alternated between the two breasts. Lexie's head fell back in ecstasy as her hands buried in his soft hair, and she rolled her hips against his, making her crotch brush against his obvious erection and in return making him groan.

"I don't know what it is about you...but you are making me lose all my self control I normally have," he commented breathlessly as he finally pulled himself away from her breasts, and flexed his hips into hers in return to her motions.

Growing brave, Lexie suddenly hopped down from the desk, taking him by surprise, and before he could react she had his pants unbuckled and down around his ankles. Swallowing, Edward watched her intently as she knelt before him and ran her hands along his thighs and torso, at times growing close to his aching cock, but never quite touching it. After a couple of minutes of this torture, he grabbed her hair, once more forcing her to look at him, and said through gritted teeth, "Get on with it. Quit. Teasing. Me."

She smiled innocently up at him. "What would you like for me to do, professor?" she asked sweetly, lightly biting her lip as she looked up at him.

Feeling as though he would burst then and there, he demanded, "Suck my cock, like the good little student you are."

Blushing at how naughty this sounded coming from him, she finally freed him from the constraints of his boxer briefs, and gave the tip of his cock a feather-light kiss before giving him a few strokes, and then finally taking him in her mouth. "Oh fuck," he moaned when she managed to take in his entire length, the sensation of being buried in her throat exquisite. She groaned when he grasped her hair and took over the pace, thrusting in and out at a quickening pace, and held onto his thighs as she allowed him to fuck her mouth. His breathing grew choppier with each thrust, and when she started to taste the saltiness of his precum, he tried to pull her away, but she held on tight to him.

"Uh uh," she mumbled with him still in her mouth.

"Lexie..." he started, a hint of pleading in his tone, and suddenly let out a loud moan as his orgasm overtook him. Lexie watched him as his pleasure overtook him, and she eagerly swallowed down the load he gave her. The way his pale lashes brushed across his cheekbones, how sensuous his lips looked with his jaw slack, and the burrow of his brows...it all made him a beautiful site in her eyes. She made sure he was completely clean before releasing him, and simply knelt there, looking up at him in wonder as he came down from his high. Finally, he reopened his eyes, and locked his gaze with her, quickly tucking himself away before motioning for her to stand up. Once she did so, he had her back on the desk, bringing his face close to hers, and commented quietly, "That was not how I had things planned."

"I'm sorry, sir," she replied in a tiny voice, looking down. When he forced her to look back up at him, she added innocently, "I am sure we can get things back to where you wanted them, Professor."

Not once losing eye contact, he looked down at her as he once more unbuttoned her jeans, and it was his turn to pull them along with her panties down to her ankles. Noticing the look on her face, a silent plea to be kissed, he started his trail of passion at her neck, sucking and nipping as he slowly made his way down her gorgeous little body, covering as much skin as possible with his lips and tongue. He stopped when he reached her waist, and knelt before her, his face parallel with the place he knew ached the most. Their eyes once more locking, he moved to her feet and very slowly removed her pants and shoes, peeling her socks off as well before placing a kiss on the toes on each of her feet. Taking his time, he closed his eyes as he softly kissed his way up each leg, stopping dangerously close to where her thigh met her groin on her first leg before applying the same treatment to the second leg. Unable to hold off any longer, Edward forced her thighs open wider and buried his face between them, groaning softly as he gave a long swipe of his tongue along her clit. Lexie gasped loudly and immediately buried a hand in his thick hair, whimpering as he slowly made love to her with his mouth. Biting her lip, she watched him as his tongue worked his magic, the view alone of him between her thighs enough to make her come. Despite wanting to keep her gaze on him, he reached up and gently pushed on her stomach, silently commanding she lie back on the desk. Obediently, she did so, and let out a sigh as his tongue's assault quickened

"Shit!" she cried out when he suddenly inserted two fingers in her, raising her head to once more gaze down at him, but her head fell back and she let out a loud moan when he began to curl his fingers in her, hitting that glorious spot and making her climax quickly approached. "Oh my god...professor...don't stop...please...you're so good...please..." she whimpered, thrusting against him as she grew closer and closer to that sweet release.

He stopped long enough to rasp, "Look at me." When her eyes once more locked with his, he quickly went back to his assault, his tongue and fingers moving at a furious pace. Just as she was about to topple over the edge, she temporarily forgot to breathe, and as it washed over her she let out the breath she had been holding in a loud cry, the sound of her screaming out for him the sweetest sound he had ever heard. As she was coming back to reality, lying limp on the desk, she felt him rise to his feet, and pull her up into a sitting position in his arms. Through her receding orgasm, she felt him suddenly bury himself inside her, making her let a gasp of both surprise and pleasure. "The feel of you is so intoxicating," he whispered in her ear, and with one hand cupping the back of her head his other arm slid around her waist as he slowly eased in and out of her.

"You feel so good too...oh fuck, so good..." she gasped, all of her nerve endings at heights she never knew they could reach. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her face into him, breathing in his scent and letting the feeling of his hands on her skin burn into her memory. Together they moved as one, each stroke and touch bringing them closer to their quickly approaching orgasms. "I'm going to come...please come in me...please..." she whimpered, and her nails dug into the back of shoulders as it suddenly washed over her.

Pulling her tight to him, Edward bit down on her shoulder as he followed her, grunting quietly as he once more came inside her. For a long moment they stayed tightly wrapped up in each other's embrace, neither wanting to leave the warmth of the other's embrace, before Edward finally forced himself to pull away. He simply looked at her, softly tucking her hair behind her ear, before commenting, "We should get going."

Lexie nodded. "Yes sir," she replied, and he gave her one final passionate kiss before stepping away.

The two of them quickly redressed silently, every now and then sneaking a peek at the other in admiration. Once they were both fully clothed, Edward took her face in his hands as he stated, "I expect to see you in my office after class every week. Understood?" Biting her lip, she nodded. "You may now leave, Lexie." Picking up her book bag, she made her way to the door, and as she reached it he added, "Oh, Lexie?"

She turned around to look at him. "Yes, sir?"

With the faintest smirk, he commented, "I received your email the day you sent it. You should see your grade online by the end of the day." She simply giggled at this, and gave a small wave as she exited the room. Sitting behind his desk, Edward took in everything which had just conspired, and was already imagining the things he would do to her the next time he saw her…


End file.
